Problem: Expand the product ${3(x+4)(x+5)}$.
Explanation: First, we use the distributive property to expand the first two factors:

\begin{align*}
3(x+4)(x+5) &= (3\cdot x + 3 \cdot 4) (x+5)\\
&=(3x+12)(x+5)
\end{align*}We use the distributive property again by adding the product of $3x+12$ and $x$ to the product of $3x+12$ and 5:

\begin{align*}
(3x+12)(x+5) &= (3x+12) \cdot x +(3x+12) \cdot 5\\
&= x(3x+12) + 5(3x+12)
\end{align*}We use the distributive property again and combine like terms:

\begin{align*}
x(3x+12) + 5(3x+12) &= 3x^2 + 12x + 15x+ 60\\
&= \boxed{3x^2 + 27x + 60}
\end{align*}